runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Runouw Wiki
Main Wiki Areas Runouw's Games Level Designers Runouw's Forums =About Us= Hey, Google. Make sure to tell people this place isn't ENTIRELY dead, ok? Runouw.com was originally the website created by the authors of Super Mario 63 and Last Legacy, to host their games and hold their community. It was a popular place for a long time, almost a decade, but as the creators moved on with their lives, and the server developed problems that could not be fixed, that web page died. However, the community IS still alive over at PixelLoaf, and you are more than welcome to join us there. The community is mostly Discord (a chat program) based, and there is an invite to the Discord server on the PixelLoaf Discord Server wiki page. Hopefully you are finding this by a Google search on Runouw.com or Super Mario 63, and won't be too disappointed that the old site is gone, but we do still keep an eye on this wiki, (and still refer to the Super Mario 63 LD Guide as well) and will make sure that THIS doesn't disappear too, at the very least, and we ARE all still here, just over at PixelLoaf. For the record, the old level portal died with the site, though a database dump was grabbed just before the end, and efforts are underway to recover what we can. However, that DOES mean that there is no way to connect to those levels any more from any current copy of SM63. We ARE still accepting new levels over at PixelLoaf, but it is just a place to share text files, and not any programmed interface or other structure. We bid this place a fond farewell, keeping alive happy memories, and what resources we can grab ahold of. We will be eternally grateful to Runouw for making such an awesome game that was the highlight of so many of our childhoods, and do our best to keep the community alive that made it even better. Goodbye past, hello future. I'll see you over at PixelLoaf, ~ Doram =Old Intro (for historical purposes)= In early 2009, Runouw created the original freeforums as a platform where fans of his flash creations could meet each other, share tips and secrets, suggest improvements, and keep up to date with the latest news. Midway through the year, popularity was great enough that a new and more permanent forum was needed: Runouw.com Times have changed a lot since then, and the userbase has doubled several times in the last five years - the Runouw forums have expanded from a handful of people brought in by a Super Mario flash game, to an incredibly diverse and tight-knit online community. From Level Design to Artwork to Fan Fiction, and the deepest Serious Discussion you will likely find anywhere, Runouw users are a diverse and talented bunch. Our primary goal here at the wiki is to document the many changes that took place since those humble beginnings, both as a reference for older site veterans, and as a introduction guide for less experienced members. Here you can find out about the past and present (and maybe a bit of the future) of our home, from Runouw's amazing games to the surprisingly lively and friendly forums. This is the place to be to learn about site lore, tips and tricks for Runouw's games, forum users, site fads, and special events. Best of all, you are encouraged to contribute any information you know! Get in there and add your unique knowledge, and help make this place great! Stop by the Community Portal for more info on that. For a full history of pretty much everything important that ever happened at Runouw.com, see the Forum Timeline, the main attraction on our Forum Hub. =Major Contributors= Here we give props for people who have put in lots of work on the wiki. *Doram - Major structure, coding background and around 60 pages thus far. *Supershroom - Major work done in SM63 LDC areas, including research behind many statistics. =A Brief History of the Wiki= You may not know this, but this is actually the third generation of the wiki. The first wiki was started by Suyo, and hosted on Wikispaces. That wiki worked fairly well, until the site decided, for whatever reason, that that our "subscription" had "expired", and then it locked us out, and deleted a bunch of pages. It was a bit outdated anyways, and what the host did was not cool, but we didn't have the time to do anything about it and we let things sit. In the mean time, Blablob made a wiki at this address, but never got a chance to do anything with it (and it was later vandalized with some fake game "Runouw Must Die", to boot). Much later, made his own version of the wiki at Wikia, but with an account name of runouwcommunity, instead of just runouw. jumped right in and started to take a leading role, but only managed to put a very small amount of work into runouwcommunity before we managed to get a hold of Blab, decided that the simpler address was better, and moved everything over here (starting on October 14, 2014). And then the real work began... =Latest activity= =News= Doram_baramour =Poll= What do you think about the wiki (pick the most important for now)? I love it. I can't find what I want. I want to know more about how to use it. I want to know more about how to add to it. I want to know more about who is doing stuff here. We have a wiki? (You need to advertize more) More Forum stuff! More Games stuff! More Other stuff! Category:Browse